Yenna Jang
Yena or Zami nicknamed by Zack Lee is a character that appears in Chapter 186 as well as a minor character. She is the daughter of Jang Hyun. Background Yena is the daughter of Jang Hyun and a girl named Hae Eun. After her birth, Hyun stopped being a thug - possibly to take care of her - and started working hard to support her. Currently, he is her only guardian. Appearance Yena's appearance is to be to strikingly similar to Kim Mi Jin, so much that Lee Jin Sung though he was her daughter. She has brown hair, usually tied in a bun and big black eyes. Yena is shown to usually wear a yellow frock with collars and a front pocket. She wears yellow shoes with white socks. Personality Since Yena is a baby, she hasn't developed her own personality yet and acts much like a regular toddler. She is usually seen smiling innocently at everyone. Plot Relationships Jang Hyun As her father and only guardian, Yena loves Hyun a lot. According to Hyun, she is the greatest gift he ever had, even if she may be troublesome. He works very hard for her and looks after her even during his work all while juggling with his school work too. He is very protective Yena and considers her as the greatest gift he ever got. He shows surprising strength when it comes to her, such as when he single handedly beat over a dozen members of the God Dog Crew, when they threatened to hurt Yena. He usually tires to avoid conflict, especially in front of Yena, as can be seen when he did not protest even though some of the God Dogs treated him harshly. When Coi Soo Jung volunteered to look after Yena, he was very hesitant as he did not want her to leave his eyesight. He probably had this attitude from the beginning itself, but it must have been reinforced after Yena went missing for the first time. Hyun is noted to be a very good father by Soo Jung. Lee Jin Sung At first, Jin Sung found her troublesome but soon his affection grew for her as he realized how adorable she was. When she went missing, he was very desperate to find her, even though he was severely injured. By the time he and Kim Mi Jin returned her to the police station, he was so overprotective of her, the the officer at work commented that he could be mistaken as her father. He is the one who nicknamed her Zami (in the English version), which is his and Mi Jin's names combined. Kim Mi Jin Mi Jin found her at the restaurant where she and Jin Sung were supposed to have their date. She took care of Yena till Jin Sung came and suggested that they take her to the police station. She is very fond of her and rather protective of her. She was very angry when Yena went missing under Jin Sung's watch. Since she didn't want Yena to go missing again, she had put her phone number in Yena's pocket, which shows how much she cared for Yena. Choi Soo Jung Yena is shown to be fond of Soo Jung. This is also the reason why Soo Jung volunteered to take care of her while Hyun worked. Gallery File:Yena.png|Yena. Trivialities Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Character